Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a communication device and including an antenna that is integrated within a mechanical chassis of the communication device.
Related Art
The continued improvement of semiconductor fabrication processes has allowed manufacturers and designers to create a smaller and a more powerful electronic device. This smaller and more powerful electronic device is being integrated with near field communication (NFC) technology to facilitate the use of this electronic device in conducting daily transactions. For example, instead of carrying numerous credit cards, the credit information provided by these credit cards can be loaded and stored onto an NFC enabled device to be used as needed. The NFC enabled device is simply tapped to a credit card terminal to relay the credit information to complete a transaction. As another example, a ticket writing system, such as those used in bus and train terminals, may simply write ticket fare information onto the NFC enabled device instead of providing a paper ticket to a passenger. The passenger simply taps the NFC enabled device to a reader to ride the bus or the train without using a traditional the paper ticket.
Although the electronic, mechanical, and/or electro-mechanical components have become smaller and more powerful, an antenna used by this electronic device for NFC has almost remained the same. In some situations, the antenna itself is larger than all of the other electronic, mechanical, and/or electro-mechanical components within the electronic device. Often times, the antenna is placed onto another substrate that is connected to the components of the electronic device. This other substrate and the components are all placed within a mechanical chassis of the communication device.